


Deserving Hell

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Really angesty, Self-Hatred, Theo in hell, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Just a quick Theo in Hell one-shot.





	Deserving Hell

She’s coming again, coming to retrieve what’s rightfully hers. Ripping through flesh and spilling red, hot blood all over the cold marble floors. Staring with her soulless eyes as the heart stands mockingly beating in her cold, ghostly hand. Then everything goes black all his screaming and pleas turn stilent as he wakes up in the same freezing, metal morgue...

Again and again, over and over...

For the thousandth time.

Soon he stops pleading all together, just simply stares at her lifeless body as she crawls over to him, her body only skin and bones. He doesn't fight anymore, welcoming her cold hand, allowing her to rip through his flesh as she try’s to find the thing he stole from her unfairly. He doesn’t block out the sounds either, gathering comfort from the sickening cracks and her appreciative sigh when she finally locates her missing heart.

Because he deserves this, deserves the torture, the pain.

It’s the sickest form of karma but he deserves it.

That’s his last thought as he welcomes the darkness again and again.


End file.
